Guerra Santa - Conflitos Eternos
by Kardia Gold
Summary: Quando a fé Cristã conflita com ideias e visões distintas de um mundo onde Deuses, denominados Pagãos, são cultuados e adorados; onde conflitos internos entre homens e deuses desencadeia uma das mais sangrentas e intensas Guerra Santa; onde uma Deusa seguirá a um destino inevitável que se seguia imutável durante as Eras.
1. Prólogo

Guerra Santa

PROLOGO

Século XII, ano de 1187. As batalhas não cessaram para os "comuns" e nem para eles. Aqueles eram anos difíceis, onde a Igreja era a força dominante e reunia jovens e homens para rumarem à Terra Santa, Jerusalém. Muitos foram escolhidos sobre o pretexto de terem seus pecados perdoados, uma passagem direta ao paraíso e um bom pagamento. Um belo e persuasivo discurso. "Dez anos de serviço e terão cinco pecados perdoados, fora o soldo" Naquela época o dinheiro era escasso e qualquer homem pobre aceitaria qualquer punhado para se livrar da miséria e fome, alguns tinham bons motivos, e outros tinham motivos não tão nobres . Generais e capitães escolhidos pela Igreja seguiam, de vilarejo a vilarejo, cruzando territórios, rodando por toda Europa sobe ordem direta do Papa.** - Grécia, terra de pagãos** - resmungou um jovem auxiliar.

**- Bom, gosto de pensar que este belo lugar é o berço da sabedoria humana. São pagãos, mas são humanos e isso é o que importa. Deus nos vê como iguais, mesmo aqueles que acreditam em outros deuses.** - rebateu Don Rafael III, Arcebispo da Arquidiocese de Milão. A calma viagem dentro de uma charmosa e engomada carruagem de época, os levou para as terras Helênicas em buscas de suprimento humano, algo raro um Arcebispo fazer tal convocação. Tanto Don Rafael III quanto seu auxiliar trajavam Alvas simples com detalhes de crucifixo em alto relevo e cíngulos brancos em volta de suas cinturas.

**- Senhor, Don Rafael. O que víamos fazer nesse lugar? Soube que da última vez que vieram aqui, estava acontecendo eventos estranhos e muitos diáconos e coroinhas foram embora com sua fé abalada.** Hesitante com uma pose formal de mãos em seus joelhos o coroinha, Marco, que auxiliava Don Rafael em todas as suas "peregrinações" ou missões, sentiu medo, receio de ir a um lugar que dificilmente se convertera e respeitar o domínio absoluto da Igreja .

**- Estou numa tarefa delegada pela vossa Santidade, o Papa Clemente III para falar com uma jovem moça que se diz ser Atena.** - Os olhos de seu auxiliar tremeram, seus dentes rangeram, a ponto de um humor sarcástico brotar em sua face.** - Não tem que achar graça Marco, Vossa Santidade foi bem clara quanto a isso e sinceramente temo que ele tinha certeza de que essa jovem é mesmo quem diz ser.**

Durante a viajem, ambos conheceram diversas vilas e fortalezas caídas, como também templos ainda intactos. Nestes mesmos templos o culto aos Deuses, principalmente Atena, eram regulares. Sempre com eventos dignos da historia de sua Deusa amada. Para Don Rafael e Marco, o culto praticado pelo Gregos, era algo praticamente impossível de se acabar , contudo, o Arcebispo era um tanto versátil se comparar ao seu auxiliar, que não aceitava sobre hipótese alguma o culto a seres que se diziam Deuses, para ele, Deus era apenas um. Seguindo um mapa escrito e desenho pelo próprio Papa, Clemente III, eles adentraram pelas vastas Paisagens helênicas, onde campos de trigo se espalhavam pelas planícies que margeava uma lendária Atenas, antiga cidade Estado e principal centro comercial e cultural de toda Grécia.

A simples aproximação da carruagem de Don Rafael chamara a tenção de diversos nativos. As mulheres usavam o "chiton", uma vestimenta similar a um lançou com cerca de três metros de comprimento plissado e presa em um dos ombros, algumas, as que aparentavam ter mais condições usavam um véu que se estendia até o chão. Muito belas e de pele bronzeada devido a grande e instável temperatura da região, olhos claros e cabelos longos e quase sempre escuros. Os homens, que também vagavam despreocupados por aquele grande campo de trigo, vestiam a mesmas túnicas, contudo, menores nas pernas, assim como as mulheres, tinham corpos bronzeados e na grande maioria dos casos um notável porte físico. Era uma região de grande historia e grandes feitos e todos seus habitantes que mesmo após a queda de seu esplendor de outrora, vivam sobe a reputação de sua cidade, Atenas.

**- Heresia, Heresia!** - Incrédulo, Marco observava cada cidadão que se aproximara e alguns que não devam atenção a sua carruagem.** - Olhe para essas pessoas senhor, nenhuma delas respeitam as leis de Deus.**

**- De fato, Marco.**- Num tom simples e sereno de um homem ocupado com sua leitura, Don Rafael respondeu ao seu coroinha sem dar muita atenção aos habitantes gregos.**- Estamos chegando Marco arrume as bagagens, por obsequio.**

A estadia de ambos era simples, casas de arquitetura jônicas com quartos moldados a mão e pilares que sustentavam os tetos. Janelas grandes de cortinas brancas quase transparentes , com uma sacada consideravelmente espaçosa e de frente para a rua principal da Metrópole, dali, eles tinham total visão de todos os mercadores que saiam e entravam na cidade. A frente, numa praça onde o movimento era grande, estava uma imponente estatua erguida em homenagem a Deusa Atena. Para Marco, outra heresia, para Don Rafael, não passava de uma construção qualquer que não se comparava as de Roma. - Vamos, Marco. O jovem confirmou positivamente e saíram.

Vestidos como qualquer Grego, ambos saíram a procura de rumores, pessoas que poderiam estar ligados a jovem. A procura foi intensa e sem segredo, faziam questão de deixar claro que estavam procurando alguém, que até então, era apenas um fantasma, uma lenda. Após horas e horas de perguntas e procura intensa, a noite caiu. Majestosamente a lua subiu ao estrelado céu, espalhando seu brilho e beleza a todos que estavam ali para contempla-la. Nem mesmo a noite impediu que a população Helênica saíssem para as ruas. Crianças, homens, mulheres e idosos, caminhavam calmamente conversando e aproveitando o clima quente, a aconchegante rua iluminada pelas lamparinas com seu fogo dançante deva um toque arcaico a antiga Cidade Estado. Era um clima auspicioso e sereno contrastando com a dificuldade aparente na cidade e com o rumo em que a Europa estava seguindo.

Igual ao primeiro dia, Don Rafael e Marco voltaram as ruas, eles exibiam em seus rostos o cansaço da procura no dia anterior, como também, a certeza de que colheriam frutos, que de fato, colheram. Um dono de uma taverna próxima, os encontrou dizendo que conhecia uma certa jovem de cabelos longos e lilás, que passara por ali a cerca de dois anos atrás e que a mesma seguiu por uma rota ao leste onde ninguém era autorizado a passar e desapareceu. Ambos os religiosos se intrigaram e procuraram a saber mais sobre tal rota.

**- Parece que estão nos procurando** - Sobre um morro próximo da cidade, dois sujeitos de vestes que cobria todo o corpo, deixando apenas os punhos, que cintilavam um brilho prateado, a mostra, capuz que revelava apenas parte de sua face exibindo um leve sorriso.** - Quer dizer, estão procurando por Atena. O que faremos?**

O outro encarou, se moveu para a ponta de morro e então falou. **- Os seguiremos, vamos observar o que querem e quem são, mesmo sem emanar cosmo nenhum, precisamos ser cuidadosos.** - Desapareceram, dissipando toda a presença que cairá no local e uma pequena poeira que levantara com seus rápidos movimentos. Assim, a noite cairá novamente. Sendo seguidos de longe por dois homens, os viajantes permaneciam sobre uma movimentada Atenas, conhecendo a culinária e costumes de um lugar milenar.


	2. Pégasus

**PRIMEIRO CAPITULO - PÉGASUS**

Mais um dia se passou, sobre solo escaldante de uma cidade movimentada pelo comércio, mais uma vez arcebispo e Coroinha caminharam em busca de pistas, notícias, algo que pudesse coloca-los na direção correta, contudo, todas as pistas eram apagadas por dois seguidores ocultos que trilhavam pelas sombras de uma cidade milenar.

**- Senhor, já procuramos em todos lugares, todas as pessoas que conseguimos encontrar que saibam de algo, desaparecem como num passe de mágica. Vossa Excelência, o que iremos fazer?** - seu rosto cansado, molhado de suor que brilhava aos raios intensos do severo sol Ateniense. Marco exibia a nítida face de alguém desencorajado pela insistente e infrutífera busca por aquela que na sua visão seria uma bruxa.

**- Sua fé é questionável, meu caro Marco. Todas as negativas que estamos tendo nos mostra o quanto estamos perto. Nessas horas, devemos acreditar mais na vontade de Deus que sem dúvidas ele há de estar ao nosso lado.** O Arcebispo, embora estar na mesma condição que seu auxiliar, demonstrava mais fé e acreditava fielmente seu tento. **- Logo, conseguiremos algo mais concreto e espero que seja antes da chegada de Sir. Willian e Gui Payens.**

Os olhos de Marco se arregalaram, tais nomes causariam medo em qualquer homem em toda Europa. Conhecidos por todo território dominado pela Igreja como, os Inquisidores. Tais sujeitos trabalhavam a mando Don Martolo di Matazzi, um Arcebispo da Basílica de San Matino ai Monti, um homem muito próximo da autoridade máxima da Igreja, o Papa. Assim como Marco, Don Martolo acreditava fielmente nas práticas de Bruxaria realizadas pela jovem moça a qual procuram.

**- Vossa Excelência, não seria melhor deixar esse moça de lado e esperar eles virem, afinal, com os Inquisidores interrogando-os, essas pessoas revelariam tudo o que sabem de uma vez. Tenho certeza que eles conseguiriam chegar até essa jovem e fazê-la pagar pelos atos de Bruxaria cometidos contra a Igreja.** Enfático, Marco esquecera as ordens do próprio Papa.

**- Quem pagará o que para Igreja?** - De súbito, dois encapuzados apareceram acima de Don Rafael e Marco no momento que estavam caminhando desligados por um estreito beco nas peculiares ruas da cidade de Atenas. **- Diga-me, quem são esses Homens que querem pegar a nossa Deusa?**

Don Rafael se atentou com ambos, Marco ensaiou uma evasiva mas foi impedido pelo silencioso companheiro do encapuzado, que também estava com sua face coberta. **- Theseus.** O companheiro, que até o momento não havia falado, resolveu pronunciar. **-Não sei quem é o mais agitado nessa idade, se seu mentor o antigo Pegasus e novo cavaleiro de Sagitário ou você atual cavaleiro de Pegasus. Bom, seja como for, deve se controlar e leva-los ao mestre.**

**- Mais agitado do que o mestre Ageon? Haha, você só pode estar de brincadeira Anteros, só pode. Hahah, o mestre é tão, tão sossegado que dá sono.**

**- Não tem jeito, você não vai muda nada.**

Observando Marco e Don Rafael quando falava com seu companheiro, Anteros retirou o capuz revalando seu rosto. Era um belo homem de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e enrolados, seus olhos eram claros como o azulado céu grego, tinha uma estatura mediana, chagando aos seus um metro e setenta e cinco centímetros de altura. - Meu nome é Anteros, cavaleiro de Prata de Perseu, e meu amigo é Theseus, cavaleiro de Bronze de Pegasus. Em seguida, Theseus também retirou seu capuz. Sua aparência jovial denunciava sua pouca idade, seus cabelos emaranhados contrastavam com os belos penteados da população grega.

**- Até o exato momento, me recusava a acreditar na existência de pessoas como vocês. Meus companheiros, que um dia vieram para essas terras, me falaram de grandes histórias sobre humanos que possuíam poderes milagrosos capazes de destruir a rocha, mudar cursos de rios e explodir as estrelas, mas nunca acreditei fielmente que um dia, eu Don Rafael III, no apogeu de minha idade e profissão me encontraria com tais sujeitos.** Solene, com um singelo sorriso no rosto, o Arcebispo caminhou em direção a ambos cavaleiros.

Cientes que teriam que seguir os dois cavaleiros, Don Rafael e Marco não tentaram fugir e sem conversar, partiram ao encontro do "mestre" . O caminho era repleto de provações, Desfiladeiros sem fim, estradas de pedra e estreitos escuros, desafios que humanos comuns jamais conseguiriam trilha-lo. Sozinhos, ambos morreriam antes mesmo de chegarem próximo do lugar onde estavam. Após, quase uma hora do encontro, Marco recobrara consciência, se recuperando do choque de minutos atrás.

**- Vossa Excelência, estamos mesmo seguros?** - cochichou. **- Estamos indo para o covil de uma Bruxa, seremos mortos.**

Don Rafael arregalou os olhos, hesitou e antes de responder, já tinha sobre si, o pesado olhar do cavaleiro de Perseu.

**- Dobre sua língua para falar de nossa Deusa, garoto.**- Anteros engrossou o dialogo. Seu olhar, que outrora se enchia de paz, foi tomado por uma sinistra vontade nociva de destruí-lo. **- Seja qual for os insultos que tiver contra nós, cavaleiros, iremos aceitar e seguir com nosso trabalho, contudo, jamais fale de Atena. Lembre-se, acima de tudo, somos humanos, é negado aos humanos ofender aos Deuses, principalmente Atena que se desfaz de sua imortalidade por nós meros humanos.**

**- Desculpe meu assistente. Deve entender que estamos passando por situações complicadas, os crescentes casos de Bruxaria, ocultismo que estamos enfrentando estão nos deixando paranoicos. Devo admitir, desconfiamos da jovem que os comanda, mas estamos aqui a pedido da Vossa Santidade, o Papa.**

**- Anteros.** - A voz aguda do jovem Pegasus percorreu por todo desfiladeiro. Theseus havia partido em direção ao labirinto de rocha causado pela erosão do solo para caçar, encontrar algo para saciar sua fome.** - Encontrei um aspirante quando voltava, ele estava meio assustado.**

**- Qual é o problema?**

**- Ele me disse, que tem uns homens se auto intitulando "Inquisidores", a procura de Atena.** -Don Rafael e Marco se contorceram arregalando as pálpebras, o medo os dominou chamando a atenção de ambos cavaleiros. **- O aspira foi o único sobrevivente. Bom, achei certo avisa-lo que estou voltando, afinal, você é meu superior, não é?**

**- Já deveria ter ido. Vou levar esses dois ao Mestre e você, tome cuidado com a cidade, não queremos muitos estragos.** Seu olhar caçou Don Rafael. **- Vamos e se desejar que seu serviçal continue vivo, trate de calar-lhe a boca.**

Assim, Theseus seguiu de volta para a cidade, e Anteros continuou o difícil trajeto ao Santuário da Deusa Atena.

**- Cavaleiro.** Hesitante, Don Rafael chamou pelo santo de Atena. **- Esses homens, são como demônios a serviço da Igreja, nem o próprio Papa aprova suas ações. Seu amigo pode sair morto de lá, você não deve deixa-lo ir enfrentar tais homens.**

**- Agradeço a preocupação, senhor. Mas, se esses homens são demônios a serviço da Igreja, Theseus é o divino cavalo alado que expurgará a escuridão que caminha por esses terras. Ele simplesmente é a luz da juventude de um novo e renascido Santuário, que jamais ira se apagar diante da escuridão que cresce em sua terra.** - Dizia sorrindo o cavaleiro de Prata, ao fitar o nascimento das diversas estrelas do céu noturno.

Em Atenas, os homens intitulados Inquisidores ditavam suas regras, interrogando, torturando todas as pessoas que julgavam saber de algo relacionado à Deusa. Os soldados que haviam sido derrotados estavam mortos e expostos como exemplo no centro da praça principal da cidade.

**- Escutem, esses homens são acusados de ajudar uma Bruxa em seus rituais macabros, eles foram julgados e condenados e morte e sofrerão por toda a eternidade. Infelizmente eles eram durões e tivemos que mata-los antes de suas sentenças, mas como de costume, eles serão queimados como exemplo de que aqueles que praticam bruxaria ou ajudam bruxas em suas maldades, irão arder no fogo dos justos e suas almas sofrerão no inferno.** O discurso insano de um homem sem limites assustou os moradores, aqueles que sabiam algo passaram a desejar não saber, outros queriam fugir, mas havia muitos soldados a mando do Inquisidores espalhados pela cidade.

**- Você disse que as almas de meus companheiros sofrerão no inferno?**

Uma silhueta cintilou no alto de estátua de Atena, no meio da praça. A hesitante população se agitou, olhos curiosos fitavam ao lado da cabeça da estátua de divina Deusa.

**- As almas de meus amigos não são presentes para dar ao Deus do Inferno, ainda mais depois dele ter perdido feio para nós**. - O sorriso jovial nascia em sua face, seu olhar castanho penetrava no homem a frente do altar criado para a punição de seus amigos mortos.** - Vão desejar não ter feito isso.**

Sobe o brilho divino da imagem do cavalo alado, Pegasus, Theseus pulou exalando um cosmo azulado em seus punhos. **- Me dê sua força...**


	3. Pisces

SEGUNDO CAPITULO - PISCES

Uma chuva meteórica de cosmo foi lançada na direção dos Inquisidores. A técnica lançada pelo cavaleiro de bronze devastou o solo ao redor de seu alvo, uma poeira mesclada com as lascas destruídas do chão manchado pelo sangue rubro de seus companheiros, subiu pelos ares cobrindo Sir. Willian e Gui Payens por completo.

**- Isso é pelos meus amigos.** – disse Pegasus.

**- Hehe, acha mesmo que algo simples como isso vai mesmo nos matar, cavaleiro de Atena.**

Entre as lascas do solo partido, a poeira levantada pela técnica do cavaleiro de bronze e silhueta sinistra de um homem trajando um armadura, até então desconhecida tomou forma. Um sorriso sínico nascia no local tomado pelo nevoa marrom.

**- Meros cavaleiros de bronze não possuem força para nos derrotar.**

**- Willian, eu disse que eles mandariam um lixo, deveríamos ter matado aquele rapaz que deixamos fugir.**

Aos poucos a poeira se dissipava, e mais uma silhueta tomou forma, desta vez, era um pouco menor que a primeira, porem, exalava um cosmo medonho e sinistro.

**- Nosso senhor Fobos não ira gostar de saber que deixamos um cavaleiro fugir, ainda mas se for uma fuga proposital com o intuito de usa-lo como isca.**

**- Não se preocupe, Gui, só matarmos esse cavaleiro, muitos outros viram. Nós Berserkers somos infinitamente melhores que esses lixos.**

O sopro do vento terminou de dissipar a nevoa que restava revelando assim a face e indumentária dos inimigos que se auto intitularam Berserkers.

Sir. Willian, o Berserker maior, possuía uma armadura rubra, quase negra. Suas ombreiras eram grandes, com chifres, seu peitoral era similar aos olhos de um grotesco demônio com presas enormes. Sem elmo, Sir. Willian exibia um resto jovial de orbes azuis, com olhar sinistro e profundo, seus longos cabelos lisos esvoaçavam com o sopro dos ventos.

**- Ola, cavaleiro de Atena, sou chamado de Sir. Willian por aqueles estúpidos Padres, mas especial para você vou revelar meu nome. Eu sou Cleonte de Quimera, Berserker do Batalhão do Medo.**

Ao lado de Cleonte, estava Gui Payens, um sujeito mais mirrado, também de indumentária rubra, quase negra e também com os mesmo traços de seu companheiro, porém, menor. Da mesma forma que seu companheiro, estava sem elmo, seus cabelos eram curtos e emaranhados, seus olhos eram verdes com uma intensa maldade refletida.

**- Já que meu companheiro resolveu revelar seu nome, também farei o mesmo. Prazer cavaleiro, eu sou Dejanir de Leviatã, Berserker do batalhão do Medo. Não teremos piedade, cavaleiro de Bronze.**

**- Infelizmente para você, cavaleiro, nós Bersekers do batalhão de Fobos, somos considerados os melhores em destruir o cosmo e se compararmos nossa patente, diria que eu e meu amigo, estamos num patamar mais elevado do que um cavaleiro de ouro.**

Cleonte, dirigindo-se à frente e aproximando-se do cavaleiro de bronze, se manifestou, elevando seu cosmo rubro e exibindo uma face convicta e certa de que Theseus jamais seria capaz de vencê-lo.

O cavaleiro de Pégasus permaneceu ao lado oposto dos Berserkers, fitando-os incrédulo do que ouvira e via à sua frente, contudo, seu cosmo não hesitou, pelo contrario só aumentou. Theseus permanecia sério e calmo, seus olhos castanho caiam sobre Cleonte, que estava se aproximando cada vez mais.

**- Acha mesmo que vai me assustar?**

O cosmo azulado do cavaleiro se elevou, a indumentária da constelação de Pegasus ressoava em resposta ao poder de Theseus, seus punhos se fecharam e seu olhar, que nunca desviara do oponente se fechou, um sorriso nasceu na face do cavaleiro.

**- Vejo que é um jovem muito imprudente, exibir tal vontade e coagem de nos enfrentar sozinho me faz duvidar de sua sanidade mental, mas, o que posso fazer?**

O solo onde Cleonte estava trincou, seu cosmo rubro o envolveu criando um áurea sinistra e trevosa. Seu corpo havia sido coberto pelo seu cosmo rubro e duas pelotas brancas surgiram onde estaria seu olhos, uma boca abriu e dela um ar grotesco de coloração esverdeada esvoaçou.

Pegasus, por um breve momento hesitou ao ver aquela figura grotesca se formando a sua frente, contudo, rapidamente voltara ao normal. Dejanir, que estava logo atrás de Cleonte, sorriu com a súbita "transformação" de seu companheiro.

**- Você não sabe se segurar, não é mesmo, Cleonte? Cavaleiro, infelizmente para você, sua vida esta acabada.** - gesticulando, Dejanir provocava o jovem santo de Pégasus.

**- O manto do Medo, o cosmos dos Berserkers possui uma característica singular, meu caro. Ele nos envolve com uma extrema intensidade que nos transforma em bestas selvagens, cada um de nós do batalhão do medo possui uma singularidade em seu manto e infelizmente para você, Cleonte é o que possui a mais temida entre nós, afinal, o simples toque da Quimera é capaz de envenenar qualquer ser vivo, inclusive sua amada Deusa Atena.**

O Berserker de Quimera estava tomando a forma da criatura mitológica, um animal com cabeça de cão, braços com garras afiadas e um rabo de serpente. O simples fato dele respirar já causava o envenenamento de diversas pessoas, que mesmo longe, caiam mortos sem a proteção do cosmos.

**- Maldição, isso ta ficando complicado, eu devo...Merda!**

Cleonte o atacou com extrema ferocidade como um animal movido pelos seus instintos, Theseus tivera tempo apenas para cruzar os braços em "x" a frente da face e se defender do potente soco que o Berserker desferiu, tal ataque o atirou para longe, quebrando algumas pilastras próximas da praça e destruído o solo quando caiu. O ataque de Cleonte não cessou, envolto de seu cosmo rubro e insano, ele atacou com mais ferocidade e com suas garras a mostra, o cavaleiro de Pégasus contra atacou, contudo, seus meteoros não surtiram efeito algum contra aquela besta descontrolada.

Theseus confirmara arduamente o rumor sobre os Berserkers, de eles serem guerreiros ferozes e sanguinários. Diante de tal animalidade, o santo de Pegasus apenas, conseguia se esquivar dos golpes e desferir alguns golpes, sem muito efeito.

**- Droga, eu não posso deixa-lo me tocar, caso contrário estou acabado.**

**-Desista Pegasus, você não é capaz de derrota-lo, aceite sua derrota e morra de uma vez. Nada e nem ninguém nesse mundo a capaz de resistir ao veneno da Quimera.**

**- Nada e nem ninguém?** – o Berserker de Leviatã surpreendeu-se ao ver a silhueta do recém chegado. **- Vocês Bersekers são tidos como selvagens e sanguinários, que prezam e violência, eu me pergunto, o que será de vocês ao serem tocados pelo doce frescor das rosas vermelhas?**

De postura imponente, o cavaleiro que se aproximava tinha em sua mão esquerda uma rosa vermelha. Sua armadura cintilava como uma estrela em seus primeiros dias de vida, sua capa esvoaçava de acordo com o movimento do cavaleiro e o vento que soprava suavemente pelo local, seus cabelos azulados dançavam com o ritmo do sopro divino, sua bela face, arrebatava o coração de qualquer donzela diante de sua presença.

**- Ma...Ma...Mas... que belo!** - surpreso ao ver a beleza do cavaleiro a sua frente, Dejanir arregalara seus olhos. Ele pode contemplar a aparição de um santo de ouro.** - Quem é você?**

**- Féres, cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes.** - sua voz grave contrastava com sua bela e delicada face, seu cosmo dourado emanava com extrema intensidade engolindo o cosmo de seus oponentes.

Cleonte parou de atacar o cavaleiro de Pegasus e voltou suas atenções ao santo de ouro e como uma besta feroz partiu em uma desferida insana contra Féres, todo o cosmo trevoso do Berserker explodiu pelo ambiente, e Féres permaneceu imóvel, com sua face calma e imutável.

**- Tsf...**

A desferida passou direto, Cleonte acertara o solo, destruindo-o em diversas partes, seu cosmo continuou emanando de uma forma violenta e, muitas outras pessoas morriam devido ao veneno que seu manto jogava pelo ar. Caindo de joelhos, o Berserker expelia sangue pela boca, sentindo uma grande dormência em suas costas, quatro rosas vermelhas estavam cravadas no mesmo local da dormência . Féres, por sua vez, havia desviado de seu oponente com certa facilidade e agora estava acima de uma das pilastras destruídas pelo cavaleiro de Pégasus.

**- O que você fez? Seu desgraçado!**

**- Hunf...Rosas Diabólicas Reais.** - disse calmamente com uma rosa vermelha em sua boca. **- Essas rosas vermelhas farão com que caia em um estado de sono profundo e lentamente sentirá sua vida se esvaindo de seu corpo.**

**- Maldito!**

O cosmo animalesco de Cleonte abaixou, pouco a pouco ele perdia a força e caia de bruços, seu olhar estava perdido no tempo, seus pensamentos em queda livre, e seus sentidos se quebrando um a um.

**- De...jan...ni...** - seu cosmo se perdeu, Cleonte de Quimera, perdera sua ultima centelha de vida.

**- Você sera o próximo, Berserker.**


	4. Athena

TERCEIRO CAPITULO - ATHENA

**_– Maldito! Vou te matar!_**

_Dajanir perdera a sanidade, partira como um animal descontrolado para cima de Féres. O manto rubro negro tomava conta de seu corpo, a forma de uma grotesca serpente com pernas e braços humanos se formou, uma miniatura da criatura que vagava pelos confins do inferno, conhecida apenas nas mitologias de diversas nações, renasceu._

**_– Tsf...A Raiva e a chave para a derrota. Quando deixamos nos dominar pelo ódio, deixamos nossa guarda baixa, um erro grave diante de adversários como os cavaleiros de ouro._**

_Ao ver seu descontrolado oponente partindo com extrema animalidade ao seu encontro, Féres, calmamente o fitou. O cavaleiro de Peixes desviava de cada golpe desferido por um inimigo tomada pelo insano ódio. Com uma rosa branca em sua boca, Féres continuava desviando dos chutes, e socos._

_Expelindo sangue pelo lugar onde seria a boca, Dajanir ou o monstro Berserker caiu de joelhos com as pernas fracas. O manto regrediu gradativamente até o guerreiro de Ares voltar ao seu estado normal._

_**– Quee..Mallldiiiçãoo... O que fez comigo?** – levantando-se com extrema dificuldade, Dejanir fitava o cavaleiro de ouro com extremo ódio ao notar que em seu corpo, existia inúmeras rosas vermelhas e em seu coração, havia uma rosa branca se tingindo de vermelho_

**_– Como já deve saber, seu destino foi selado, alem das diversas rosas diabólicas que envenenam seu sangue, eu atirei-lhe uma ROSA SANGRENTA, uma rosa branca que ao ser fincada em seu coração, suga todo o sangue existente em seu corpo._**

_**–Mal...mallditooo... .quando você...fez isso?**– arfando e com poucas forças, Dejanir continuava a lutar contra um destino certo._

_**– Eu disse não disse? A raiva é a chave para a derrota, atacar um cavaleiro de ouro tomado pelo ódio é o mesmo que se suicidar. Eu atingi você diversas vezes e você nem foi capaz de perceber.** – o jovem da indumentária dourada caminhava imponentemente em direção ao, já derrotado, Berserker._

**_– Nããoo...pod..pode..seeer._**

_**– Devo dizer que, é melhor deixarem de pensar que será como na mitologia, quando quase dizimaram o poder de Atena. Adeus, Berserker.**– o olhar frio e palavras sem sentimentos do cavaleiro trazia a tona um sentimento de terror nos olhos, quase mortos de Dejanir._

_O fim agonizante de Dajanir terminara, a morte do segundo guerreiro de Ares pelas mãos de Féres de Peixes fora assistida, não só por Pegasus, como também por diversos civis que não conseguiram se afastar da batalha._

_**– Não se aproximem daqui.**– advertiu Theseus ao observar que, ainda havia resquícios do veneno de Cleonte. Aquela área ficaria interditada por dias._

**_– Vamos, Theseus, a Deusa Atena nos aguarda, os dois convidados levados por Anteros já devem ter chego ao topo das doze casas e nesse momento tenho certeza de que, todos os Santos de ouro estão reunidos no décimo terceiro templo._**  
_Já se distanciando, Féres chamara pelo cavaleiro de Bronze. Seus destinos, seria o topo das doze lendárias casas zodiacais, onde, Féres é o guardião do décimo segundo templo._

_**– Certo, certo, mas me diga uma coisa, Féres, como você conseguiu derrota-lo daquela forma tão fácil? Eu tive problemas em me defender e atacar, como é possível? Assim como vocês, eu também alcancei o sétimo sentido!**– acompanhando o santo dourado, Theseus, incomodado, questionava a facilidade com que o mesmo havia derrotado ambos Berserkers que haviam lhe dado tanto trabalho._

**_–Tsf, que chatice._**  
_Indiferente, Féres, aguentou a insistência de Pegasus por uma hora até, enfim, resolver falar algo._

_**– Achei que tinha uma vaga noção da diferença do poder de quem acaba de alcançar o sétimo sentido e de quem o domina por completo.** __**Aqueles Berserkers não passam de simples guerreiros, com um poder limitado, Theseus, em outras palavras, não possuem o sétimo sentido, me arrisco a dizer que nem mesmo possuem domínio sobre o sexto sentido ou como é conhecido por muitos, a Intuição.**– apesar da explicação, Féres permanecia indiferente ao companheiro._

**_–Mas, porque eles pareciam tão fortes? Eu simplesmente não conseguia acompanha-los._**

_Bufando, Theseus tentava entender e acompanhar o ritmo dos passos do santo dourado, que por sua vez, tentava manter distancia de seu companheiro._

_**– É simples...**– cessou seus passos e fitou friamente o companheiro de guerra. **– Lhe falta poder e habilidade, agora chega de conversa e vamos, Atena nos aguarda.**_

_Correndo pelos inúmeros desfiladeiros que margeavam o Santuário, pulando pelos diversos morros que rodeava a entrada para a terra dos cavaleiros, Féres e Theseus seguiam firme e velozes em direção ao seu objetivo. Não demorara para alcançar o caminho que levava a primeira casa Zodiacal, Áries. Theseus abrira um largo sorriso ao avistar no horizonte o telhado da primeira casa zodiacal, fato que o fizera apertar os passos e passar por Féres._

**_– Lhemu! Lhemu!_**

_Como um garoto desesperado para encontrar um conhecido que havia perdido, Theseus correra com todas as forças que tinha, contudo, encontrara uma casa vazia tomada pela penumbra das sombras. A primeira casa do Zodíaco, Áries, um lugar agradável, contudo, sombrio de pilastras jônicas que sustentavam um teto de gesso grosso com pequeninas esculturas da época.._

**_– Onde esta Lhemu, ela disse que estaria aqui..._**

_Theseus chegava, decepcionado em não encontrar sua amiga de infância e amazona de ouro de Áries, a primeira mulher a conseguir tal tento entre os guerreiros de Atena._

_**– Ei, Féres, você sabe de algo?**– gritou ao perceber a aproximação do calado cavaleiro de Peixes._

**_– Já esqueceu do que te disse? Estão todos reunidos no décimo terceiro templo, ninguém vai estar... Apareça!_**

_O cavaleiro foi interrompido pelo súbito aparecimento de um poderoso cosmo que entrara pela saída da casa de Áries. Desconhecedores de tal cosmo, ambos cavaleiros se colocaram em posição de defesa, Féres, com uma rosa negra em cada mão e Theseus, pronto para desferir seus meteoros._

_**– Não há porque se comportarem de maneira tão intimidadora, cavaleiros. Sou apenas um companheiro que viera a mando de Atena para pedir-lhes que se apressem.**– uma luz dourada radiou pela casa de Lhemu, ofuscando a visão de ambos. **– Não demorem.**_

_Após o brilho intenso, o cosmo desaparecera por completo, deixando um Pegasus perplexo e um Dourado pensativo._

_**– Mas, que porcaria foi essa?**– entre perguntas e outras, Pegasus exclamava seus xingamentos._

**_– Vamos em frente..._**

_**"Será que ele saiu de sua casa para apenas entregar uma mensagem de Atena? Não, não, um homem como ele não sairia de sua casa para isso."** Pensou o cavaleiro de ouro_

_**– Féres, inferno!** **Pode me dizer o que foi que aconteceu agora?**– correndo, ambos seguiam em frente, subindo as intermináveis escadarias dos doze templos._

**_– Theseus, se não estou errado, este que nos visitou, foi apenas uma projeção astral do cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem, assim como o guardião de próxima casa, Gêmeos, o cavaleiro de Virgem nunca foi visto por ninguém do Santuário, sabemos apenas que ele se chama Yaksha, conta os rumores que ele é a reencarnação de um espírito Budista que controlava as forças da natureza._**

_Engolindo seco, Theseus sorriu timidamente, evidenciando o medo que crescera em seu âmago._

**_– Ei, Ei, espera um segundo...hehe, se for esse cara que você esta falando, eu encontrei com ele._**

_Féres o fitou com estranheza, tentando imaginar alguém como Theseus conhecer um cavaleiro que apenas Atena havia visto._

**_– Hehe, eu não tinha reconhecido sua voz, mas, é ele, sim, o homem de derrotou sozinho Aiacos e Minos._**

_Féres, novamente, cessou seus passos, dessa vez, na altura da casa de Escorpião._

**_– Aiacos e Minos, sozinho? Lembro-me de Atena me dizer algo sobre isso._**

**_" Então, foi ele mesmo...Que tipo de homem é você, Yaksha?"_**

_**– Vamos, Theseus!** Acenando positivamente, o cavaleiro de Bronze seguiu seu companheiro._

_Poucos minutos separavam os dois últimos cavaleiros do topo do Santuário Ateniense, que nesse momento, estariam todos os Santos de Ouro e a amada Deusa da inteligência e justiça, Atena. A porta de mármore maciço, com adornos e gravuras detalhadas em suas extremidades, e maçanetas de puro ouro, separava o grande salão do mestre com a penumbra da sala que antecedia o trono do general de todos os cavaleiros. Quase uma hora após a entrada e o encontro de Peixes e Pegasus com Virgem, os cavaleiros chegam na bela e pesada porta do décimo terceiro templo._

_Em seu interior, duas fileiras de colunas de mármore branco e polido, com pequenos detalhes dourados em suas extremidades sustentavam o teto . Grandes janelas horizontais com cortinas vermelhas iluminava o ambiente ao raiar do dia. Um grande tapete vermelho, levava o caminho diretamente ao trono do mestre do Santuário, que ficava ao fundo do templo. O grande mestre, estava acomodado no mesmo trono, com seu elmo dourado e seu manto negro, com ornamentos em diversas cores. Apenas a parte de sua boca era e seus longos cabelos loiros eram contemplados._

_Ao entrarem no salão, Theseus e Féres se depararam com todos o santos de ouro distribuídos em duas colunas de seis e de frente um com o outro, começando por Lhemu de Aries e terminando no, agora, presente, Féres de Peixes. Anteros e Theseus ficaram próximos do trono do grande Papa ao lado de Dom Rafael III e Marco._

**_– Desculpem-me por esse pedido tão repentino, meus cavaleiros. Mas, a necessidade de realizar essa reunião é grande._**

_Sua suave voz de seda ecoara pelo salão papal, seus passos tímidos e calmos acompanhados do tilintar de um cajado de ferro, anunciavam a aproximação daquela que todos, protegiam._

_Enfim, Atena, a senhora da Guerra, Deusa da inteligência e defensora da Paz, se revelara, mostrando sua bela de pele alva com olhar sereno e pacifico dotado do mais divino azul, quase lilás, com longos e esvoaçantes cabelos lisos e sedosos. A deusa usava um vestido branco, pinçado e longo, usava também uma tiara dourada e portava consigo o Báculo da Vitória ou a própria Deusa, Nike._

_Dom Rafael, que já estava abismado e admirado com os jovens cavaleiros e, o Mestre do Santuário, fitou a jovem de beleza arrebatadora e pode entender as palavras de seu admirado amigo e Papa de Roma, que dissera que tal jovem era de fato, uma jovem de beleza divina e áurea nobre._

_Marco, não conseguia desviar seu olhar dos santos de ouro, custando em acreditar no que seus olhos contemplavam. Ambos estavam há algum tempo esperando e não tiveram, até aquele momento, a oportunidade de ver Atena pessoalmente._

_**– "Então essa é a jovem garota?"**– pensativo, Dom Rafael III, observou a Deusa._


End file.
